wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wargame: Red Dragon
Banned in China? Will this game be banned in China? I heard some people say Red Dragon will be banned since it will include a Taiwan scenario and a war between the Japanese and the Chinese. 16:57, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Probably, china bans any game with any political context related to it overt or implicit (I heard somewhere some games make it through if they have zero politics but I can't confirm it). However, Operation flashpoint: dragon rising made it through because apparently, the Chinese were quite impressed with the level of detail given to their own side, if Eugen manages to do that (they won't) then China may not ban it. DrakFira (talk) 00:03, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Its already banned: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Video_gaming_in_the_People%27s_Republic_of_China#Censorship 16:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::someone should get on that Wikipedia page and repair the citation, the link leads to china bans BF4 not red dragon. But in my mind it was inevitable, the price to pay for including china in a game, although I'm pretty sure some enterprising person will find a workaround. DrakFira (talk) 01:47, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I can't believe that the PRC would banned this game.Col.Knowles (talk) 06:04, February 13, 2014 (UTC) : I still can't find the statement made anywhere else on the internet, so someone needs to fix the citation since it's exactly the same as the one above it. : Then again it'll probably be banned anyway.DrakFira (talk) 06:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) What battles are there currently for Red Dragon aside from Korea?Col.Knowles (talk) 06:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Sea power Does anyone know what happended to the warships slated to appear in Red Dragon?Col.Knowles (talk) 06:20, February 26, 2014 (UTC) : What about them?DrakFira (talk) 07:30, February 26, 2014 (UTC) : You havent visited the official website, have you? http://www.wargame-rd.com/en/rd-warships.html - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 01:31, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Their still not listed in any of the individual arsenals and not are aircraft carriers missing the only amphibious vehicles listed are landing craft and amtracks but no LHDs or LSDs.Col.Knowles (talk) 06:17, February 27, 2014 (UTC) : It's THEY'RE*, not their, do you make it point to include a spelling mistake in every post? And for the record: : A. I already told you no aircraft carriers except maybe on strategic map. : B. The arsenals are updated when new units are unveiled by Eugen, and just in case you don't know both I and JFX are humans and the game is not -REPEAT- NOT out yet. : C. You wasted all of your time asking on this wiki instead of the forums, maybe if you'd taken our advice you might have gotten an answer over there. In any case what you see is what you're going to get assuming you buy Red Dragon.DrakFira (talk) 07:10, February 27, 2014 (UTC) nations in ALB Okay this is getting ridiculous. The source listed here clearly states "All ALB's nations will be included, but only those involved in the campaign will be brought to 1991's standard. They are: - USA - USSR - UK - France - W-Germany - Canada The remaining nations (NSWP & Scandinavians) won't be updated at release, yet they will remain included ingame, as a bonus" There is absolute clarity here, the article needs to stop being reverted to incorrect information. DarthWindu (talk) 03:50, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm reverting it because your statement implies that Scandinavia and the pact minors are not involved in ALB. DrakFira (talk) 03:55, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Good grief. Then why don't you just edit it to include Scandanavia instead of reverting to an incorrect an dmisleading version? Not that hard. DarthWindu (talk) 03:57, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::misleading? How do you know you're not the one being mislead? I've already said I can get a second opinion, do you want it or we can do this all day til next month. DrakFira (talk) 04:00, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::- yes, it is misleading because your edit is implying that the US, UK etc are part of the campaign for Red Dragon, and they aren't. I've clarified the page now. As for being misled, it's in the bloody post that the article links to, it's not rocket surgery. DarthWindu (talk) 04:03, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Pearl of the Orient, UK not involved in RD campaign? And your sentence continues to imply that Scandinavia and pact minors were not in ALBs campaign. Like i said we can get a second opinion or we can do this til next month. DrakFira (talk) 04:07, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Read the article FFS! My edit includes exactly what it is, your edit is your solitary opinion. DarthWindu (talk) 04:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I said I CITED the article, I've read it a bajillion times AND your interpretation is not correct just because. DrakFira (talk) 04:12, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::- Yeah, there is no interpretation. The post is extremely clear on what it's saying, the fact that you don't get it is your own personal problem. The edit you keep reverting to states that 'only those countires involved the the campaign will be updated', then listing the US, UK etc. However that is factaully wrong - the US, UK, West Germany are not campaign factions in Red Dragon, they are however in ALB which is what I've edited the article to note. DarthWindu (talk) 04:15, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :: I just provided you an example where the UK WAS INVOLVED in the RD campaign did I just not? DrakFira (talk) 04:19, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :: - Go and read the post. Seriously go now, I'll wait. What EXACTLY does it say? Also where is your evidence for showing the USSR, USA, West Germany, France, and Canada are part of the RD campaign? DarthWindu (talk) 04:21, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :: I said I read it, I even helped you quote it in the edit summary, as for the USSR, Bear vs. Dragon, and you continue to be so damn sure of yourself. and I keep suggesting a second opinion but nnnoooooo! "I'm right and this is my way and it is not open to interpretation" DrakFira (talk) 04:27, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, what a edit war it has been between you two. Acording the forum post by EUGMadMat, he stated that the remaining nations, which are of the NSWP and Scandinavia, won't be updated at release, through this quote: Source: http://www.wargame-ee.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=155&t=35576#p340726 Also, USA, USSR, UK, France, West Germany, and Canada will appear in the campaigns of Red Dragon, as stated by MadMat. *Bear vs. Dragon - USSR vs China *Pearl of the Orient - UK vs China *Invasion of Hokkaido - USSR vs Japan *1991 Korean War - BLUFOR (US and South Korea) vs REDFOR (China and North Korea) Sources: *http://devblog.wargame-ab.com/post/64395310792/dev-blog-9-campaigning-in-asia *http://www.wargame-ee.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=155&t=38873&p=445110#p445110 *http://www.wargame-ee.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=155&t=38873&p=445805#p445805 So in conclusion, the nations involved in the campaigns of Red Dragon will be brought up to 1991 standards at release, while the Scandanavian and NSWP nations will be brought up to 1991 standards with free DLC, unless MadMat and the forum members are lying, and thus DrakFira is correct. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 22:06, March 13, 2014 (UTC)